


Best Idea You Ever Had

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader finds herself thinking about Rob’s tongue… it may get her into and interesting situation.





	Best Idea You Ever Had

Watching Rob onstage tonight might not have been the best idea. The man was adorable and sweet offstage, but when he got up there to perform, he turned into someone completely different. You watched him intently, entranced by the way he moved and played his guitar. You forced yourself to take your attention away from his hips and the way his body looked in those almost-too-tight jeans, forcing yourself to instead focus on his face.

You loved the emotion that he showed when he sang. Each song evoked something different from him and it was difficult to handle sometimes. Also, you couldn’t help but take notice of the way he seemed to be unable to control that tongue. 

Oh, that tongue. Rob was your friend, but you couldn’t help but imagine the things he could do with that tongue. You shifted in your seat, suddenly uncomfortable as you thought about it. Yes, you had always harbored a secret crush on the man; but tonight, you realized that this crush had you completely wrapped up in the man.

Now that your thoughts had drifted to his mouth, you were wondering if his facial expressions onstage matched the ones he could make in the bedroom.

You shook your head, trying to chase the thoughts away. No way you should be thinking of him this way. Yes, he had flirted with you on many occasions, often seeming as if he were definitely interested, but that’s how he was with everyone he knew. Rob, the constant flirt.

Instead of sitting through the last song of the show, you opted to leave the room to avoid further intrusive thoughts. You weren’t sure why, but he was certainly getting to you today.

As you stepped out into the empty hallway, you took a deep breath, fanning yourself when you realized how hot you felt. You tried to convince yourself that it was simply from the packed room and the energy from the concert, but you were fairly certain that the man had just worked you up.

There was no denying that Rob was sexy. Especially when he was onstage singing. He was a fucking Rock God for sure. How could he go from that to the sweet, almost innocent Robbie offstage?

Although you had finally cooled off, the thoughts of him didn’t leave your mind. He definitely had two very different personalities, but you wondered which one would come into play behind closed doors. Again, you shook your head to clear your mind. Why were you thinking of him this way again?

* * *

When the show had ended; you remained in the hallway trying to compose yourself, you watched as fans filed out of the theater. You stayed leaned against a wall, deciding that it would be okay to wait around for the band to leave so you could at least say goodnight. You figured it was the least you could do after having those inappropriate thoughts all night for a man who was strictly a friend.

When the fans had cleared out; true to form, the band entered the hallway where you were standing. You pushed yourself off the wall when you saw Rob, smiling as you made your way to him.

“Hey, Y/N,” Rob said with a grin, “thought you ran out on me. Didn’t see you backstage like you usually are.”

“Yeah, I watched from the seats and just decided to wait here for you.”

“I’m glad you didn’t leave alone,” he replied as he pulled you into a hug. You froze for a moment, remembering the things you had been thinking earlier. Rob didn’t know. He had no idea that you were into him like that, so you relaxed into his hug briefly until you took notice of how sweaty he was. Normally, you would be a bit grossed out; hell, you had even told him on many occasions how gross he was when he was sweaty. Right now though, you could only feel the way his arms held you, the firm grip he held on your back with his hands. You certainly wouldn’t mind staying like this with him, drenched in sweat, only possibly with less clothes on.

You felt yourself blush at your new thoughts and you nestled your face into his neck to hide your embarrassment. Bad idea. Now, you could smell the sweat on him, mixed with the cologne he wore. Honestly, it only got you more worked up.

You pulled away from his embrace, causing him to give you a look at how quickly you scrambled away from him.

“Bed,” you said suddenly. It was word vomit. You don’t know why you said it, other than the fact that you were thinking of him in your bed. “I mean, it’s late. I’m ready for bed.”

“Okay,” he chuckled, “I’ll walk you to your room.”

“No need,” you replied. If the man stayed near you any longer you might lose it for real. “I’m sure you guys have some partying to do or something. I just need sleep.”

“I’m going that way anyway,” he said. You couldn’t be positive, but you were sure that damn tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips. “Need to change before we go out. I’m soaked.”

Maybe it was because your legs weakened just a bit at the thought, but you definitely stumbled as the two of you began to walk down the hall.

“You alright?” He asked, concerned as he reached for you to stop you from actually falling. Now you had his hands on you again, gripping you to keep you steady. Aside from the near embarrassment over the sudden loss of leg control, you were now thinking about those goddamn hands. In conjunction with that tongue, what could those nimble guitarist fingers do to you.

“Oh jeez,” you sputtered, “I’m okay, I just really need to get to bed.”

“Yeah, let’s go,” he gave you a sly smile as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder as you walked. You almost wanted to tell him to back off, the closeness wasn’t helping you to chill out. But, it was nice all the same. You really liked that Rob felt the constant need to have physical contact, and you really didn’t have far to go anyway.

You walked in silence, trying to think of anything that would get your mind off of how hot you thought he was right now, how much you wanted him in this moment. It was impossible though, so you suffered through the short walk to your hotel room.

When you finally made it to your room, you quickly dug out your wallet, retrieving the key card which you hastily forced into the door. You swiped it at least three times, each attempt resulting in denied access to your room. All you wanted was to get away from Rob and take a cold shower.

“Slow down,” Rob said as he watched you struggle. He grabbed your hand, taking the card from your fingers and swiped the card in the lock. It immediately lit up green and you turned the handle to open the door. “You have to be gentle,” he continued. Your eyes met his for a split second until you turned nervously away.

“Thanks Rob, goodnight,” you muttered as you entered your room, closing the door behind you. You leaned against the door, sighing heavily. You felt a little better now that you were away from him, there were no more opportunities to make a fool of yourself now. You stayed like that for a minute, head pressed back against the door as you steadied your breathing. Still, you thought about him. That tongue, those hands, his sweaty body pressed against yours…

You were startled from your daydream by a soft knock at your door. What the hell? Who would be knocking on your door at this hour? You looked out the peephole, breath catching when you realized Rob was still standing there.

You tried to compose yourself again before opening the door a crack to see what he wanted.

“Hey,” he said with a smile when you peeked out at him.

“What’s up?” you asked, trying to play it cool, but the words came out rushed and panicked.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You’re acting kinda strange.” Damn him. He had caught on to your unusual behavior. Unfortunately, he knew you better than anyone. There was no use in playing stupid with him, but you tried anyway.

“I’m super okay,” you replied awkwardly, “just tired is all.”

“Alright…” he pursed his lips, not convinced at all that things were okay.

“I’ll just… see you tomorrow, okay?” You moved to close the door now and just when you thought you were in the clear, you felt something stop the door completely. You peeked back around to see what was going on, and there was Rob hand pressed firm against the door. He darted his tongue out again to lick his lips. You felt your breathing quicken.

“Can I come in?” He asked, staring at you in a way that you hadn’t seen him look at you ever. “Just to make sure you’re okay, I mean.”

“Trust me, I’m fine,” you insisted. You couldn’t let him in right now. Not when you were only thinking of him coming into your room and taking you right then.

“I don’t think you’re okay.” This time, he added a bit more force to the door, testing the waters to see if you would let him open it. You did. You don’t know why, but you let him open that damn door. You even stepped aside to let him enter the room.

When he was inside, the door closed behind him and he stood in front of you. You weren’t sure what was going on in his mind right now, but your own thoughts were enough to make you very uncomfortable.

“What’s got you so worked up?” He asked as he took a step closer to you. Your heart began to race.

“I’m not worked up,” you argued, looking… well, obviously worked up.

“Yeah, you are,” again with the tongue, “I can tell when you’re… excited about something.”

“What?”

“I know you well enough to know when you see something you like.”

“Oh God…” you mumbled as he moved closer still. Now, he was inches from you. You could smell the sweat and cologne again, you could feel his breath hot against your lips. You felt his hands rest on your hips, those fingers gripping you.

“That’s sweet, but you can call me Rob,” he ghosted his lips against yours, not close enough to make contact, but enough so that you could feel him.

“Okay… Rob” you whispered.

“Mmm,” he hummed, “I love the way you say my name.”

“Rob…” you said again, now testing him to see how he’d react.

He grinned at you, reaching a hand up to caress your face. The contact sent the butterflies in your stomach into a whirlwind.

“I wonder,” he paused for a moment, letting one of his fingers glide across your lips, “how my name might sound when you’re screaming it.”

“We could find out,” you replied. His lips turned up into a wicked grin, obviously interested in doing just that. You had suddenly grown very bold. You were extremely turned on and pretty certain that this was going to turn into exactly what you had been thinking of all night. You never thought he was this interested in you, but you sure as hell were going to go with it.

“Do you want me to kiss you first?” He asked playfully.

You nodded, swallowing hard at the thought of his lips on yours, possibly that tongue against yours. You were breathing heavy now, anticipation setting in. He moved his lips against yours softly at first, waiting for you to allow him to continue. Once you regained yourself, realizing how amazing he tasted, you parted your lips, hoping that he would catch on. The second you made the movement, he deepened the kiss; tongue exploring your mouth, tasting, teasing. At one point, you definitely moaned into his mouth, humiliated that you had done that until it only prompted him to back you against the wall. He pressed into you hard, mouth never leaving yours. You pushed back against him, trying to take control of the situation. As you pushed and pulled at each other, each trying to assert dominance; he suddenly reached down, grabbing onto the back of your thighs and very swiftly stood again, pulling your legs up and around his waist. Your lips broke contact for a moment as you gasped, throwing your arms around the back of his neck to keep yourself from falling. As soon as he had you wrapped around him, he moved so that your back was pressed against the wall again.

He looked at you, eyes blown with lust, “I’m in control tonight,” he growled.

You nodded, unable to form words at how hot this was right now. He kept you pressed hard against the wall, his hands now working at your thighs as your skirt rode up. His mouth nipped and sucked at your neck and you were sure he was going to leave marks, but you really didn’t care at this point. You felt his hand move from the back of your thigh, running along your skin until he had a firm grip on your ass. Then, he pulled you toward him as he moved against you. You threw your head back at the feeling of his hardness in his jeans rubbing against you.

“Oh fuck,” you called out, gripping harder onto his neck as you worked your hips against him.

“Y/N,” he moaned against your neck, “should we move this to the bed?”

“Yes,” you breathed out. You were already so far gone, you didn’t care where he had you, you only knew that you needed him.

He carefully gripped you tighter, hands still wrapped around your thighs as he moved you away from the wall, walking you toward the bed. You were impressed. You knew that he was strong, he was always working out, but his small stature never led you to believe that he could lift you like this. Once you reached the bed, he set you down at the edge, leaning in to kiss you again. He reached for the bottom of your dress, which was still riding high from the heated moment against the wall. He lifted it, pulling it over your body and discarding it on the floor. He then reached behind you, unhooking your bra after a bit of fumbling until that too was removed and tossed aside. He straightened up, standing there as he eyed you hungrily.

“Oh, baby girl…” he purred as he licked his lips again. You shifted in your seat, now aching for him. That goddamn tongue… You reached out to grab his belt, working hurriedly as you unbuckled it. You focused on his jeans next, undoing the button and slowly pulling the zipper down. He only watched you, his lips turned up in a smile. You tugged at his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. Now, you were licking your lips, eager to have him in your mouth. He put a hand to your chin, easing your face up to look at him.

“Another time, beautiful,” he promised, “tonight is about you.”

You began to breathe heavy again as he removed his soaked shirt. He threw it aside and you immediately focused on his chest, still wet with sweat from the show. Here he was, this man that you had been secretly crushing on for a while now, naked in your room. You almost couldn’t comprehend it. He moved toward you, pushing you back so that you were lying on the bed now. He hoovered over you, finding your lips with his again.

“Please,” you begged as you broke the kiss. You couldn’t wait any longer. You wanted; no, needed him now.

He traced his lips down your neck, stopping to mark you some more, then he continued on until his mouth found your breast. He stopped there, paying close attention as he twirled his tongue around your nipple.

“Fuck,” you cried out. You were certain that he could get you off just like this.

“Mmmm, you like that?”

“Yes!”

“I can do a lot more with my tongue,” he teased. You looked down at him, those blue eyes looking up at you as he continued to suck and tease your nipple.

“Oh, I’m sure you can,” you whined as you closed your eyes and leaned back.

“You think about my tongue a lot?” You looked back down at him quickly, wondering how the hell he knew.

“Yes,” you replied honestly. You were already there, why not just be honest at this point?

“Well, let’s see it I can meet your expectations,” with that, he moved again, tracing his tongue down your breast, your stomach, stopping for a moment to suck at the tender skin of your hips which caused you to buckle against him. He knelt on the floor now, parting your legs as he wrapped his hands underneath your thighs. He pulled your body down closer to him. You watched him, trembling now with excitement as you realized what was about to happen. He made eye contact, darting his tongue out again and you could feel your wetness increasing just at the sight of him. He moved his fingers into the hem of your panties, pulling them down slowly until they too were discarded.

Then, he moved. Now, he began to kiss up your thigh, still looking at you as he worked his way up. You moaned at the sensation, his rough lips making contact with the sensitive skin between your legs, that fucking beard rubbing against you as he moved. It was almost cruel how slowly he was moving, but you couldn’t hate the man for taking his time with you. Finally, you could feel his breath, hot against your slit. You writhed in anticipation, reaching down to card your fingers through those curls, arching your hips up to finally feel his mouth on you.

He reached his hands up, pressing down on your hips to keep you from moving as he finally delved his tongue into you. You gasped again, tightening your grip on his hair as he began to tease you. He continued to flick his tongue against your clit, going from sucking to lapping hungrily at your wetness. Between the magic that was Rob’s tongue and the sensation of his beard now rubbing your skin raw, you were close to cumming.

You could hear yourself moaning and and whimpering his name the closer you came to your release. When he realized how close you were; you felt him release his hold on one of your hips as he readjusted so that he could insert his fingers into you. You gasped, your orgasm building faster. He continued to suck at your clit, fingers moving rhythmically inside you.

Your ideal night with Rob would have ended with him fucking you. You desperately wanted to feel him inside you, wanted to know what those hips could do. But, you couldn’t even bring yourself to slow him down. You were so close, body trembling as your gasps and moans came closer together.

“Rob…” you moaned, “please…” You wanted to beg him to just fuck you already, but you couldn’t even form coherent sentences. Just the sound of you calling his name like this, fingers yanking on his hair, was enough to make him keep going.

Before you could think, you felt the build up of your orgasm suddenly break. You cried out, now gripping the sheets as you threw your head back, body quivering violently as you came.

Rob slowed down now, removing his mouth from you as his fingers worked you still as you came down from the intense orgasm.

“That was so fucking hot,” he breathed out as he watched you come undone.

“Oh fuck, Rob,” you stuttered, trying to control the jolts still taking over your body.

“Don’t you worry, I am going to fuck you.” He stood suddenly, easing his body on top of yours. He leaned in to kiss you again, parting your lips with his tongue, which you gladly allowed.

You could taste yourself on him, and it was surprisingly sexy. You felt his hard cock brush against your leg, and while you weren’t sure if you could handle much more of him, you were damn sure that you were going to try.

“Let’s see if I can get you to cum again for me,” he said, eyes keeping locked with yours. He teased your entrance with his cock, eliciting a ragged moan from you. After a bit of teasing, he pushed into you and you cried out again, overwhelmed by how much you were feeling right now. You wrapped your arms around him, digging your nails into his back to steady yourself. Rob moaned against your neck as he slid into you, waiting for a moment as he filled you.

Finally, he began to move. His hips slammed against yours as he began to set a steady pace, fucking into you as he watched you. You closed your eyes again, parting your lips as you gasped with each thrust of his hips.

“You make such pretty sounds,” he cooed, crashing his lips against yours again as he kept his rhythm. You were so sensitive now, and very eager to get off again, so you arched your back to meet him at his thrusts. He licked along your lips, panting heavily against your mouth. You decided to try your hand at teasing him now; so you gently tugged at his hair, already causing him to moan. You found his neck with your mouth, taking the opportunity to mark him the way he had marked you. You gently bit at his skin, sucking and licking, listening to his gasps as he continued to fuck you. You reveled in the way his skin tasted. You moved your hands down his body, grasping onto his hips, trying to pull him harder against you as you moved to meet him at each thrust.

“Oh, fuck, yes… Rob…” you moaned, feeling the pooling of heat as another orgasm built up within you.

“Y/N,” he whimpered, “fuck, you feel so good.” His sounds peaked your interest. You had wondered for some time what Rob’s tongue, fingers, just his body in general could do to you. Luckily, you had found out all of that tonight. Now, you wanted to know the sounds he made when he came, you wanted to watch him as he came undone. You kept your eyes on him, his forehead pressed against yours as he continued to move against you. He had his eyes closed tight, mouth agape as his breath came in short gasps. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, running your fingertips along the nape of his neck and down his shoulder blades. God, he was a beautiful sight. Sure, the man looked amazing in any circumstance, but right now he was fucking beautiful as he writhed against you.

You took him in, enjoying the way he looked as he got off with you. His pace quickened and now he was slamming into you, causing you to cry out. You remained focused on watching him, because goddammit, you wanted to see his face when he came. When his movements began to falter, you knew he was close. His breathing became ragged and he quickly moved a hand in between the two of you, working at your clit with his fingers as he thrust into you. That was it for you, he didn’t have to work hard at all until you were there again. Almost as soon as your release hit you, Rob’s movements completely stuttered, and you felt him cum inside you.

“Fuck, fuck, Y/N…” he cried out, as his body jerked against yours. You moaned as you watched him come, his face exquisite as pleasure took hold of him.

Once he stilled his movements, collapsing on top of you as he tried to catch his breath, you held him close to you. He looked up finally, meeting you gaze as you leaned up to kiss him. He mouthed at your lips lazily, that tongue moving slowly against yours as he brushed a hand across your forehead.

“Holy shit, Y/N…” he mumbled as he nuzzled into the crook of your neck.

“Tell me about it,” you said breathlessly, also still coming down from your high.

“We should’ve been doing that this entire time we’ve been flirting with each other,” he mused.

“Speaking of,” you thought out loud, “what the hell came over you tonight?”

“I couldn’t help but notice the way you’ve been looking at me lately,” he replied, “like I’m a snack or something.”

“Mmmm,” you hummed, as you kissed his neck that was wet with sweat. “I thought I was being sly about that.”

“I wanted to know what you were thinking every time I caught you staring at me.”

“I could’ve just told you.”

“Tell me then.”

“I was thinking about what that tongue could do… what those fingers could do… I kept thinking about what it would be like to have you fuck me.” You leaned in to whisper seductively into his ear. You felt him tense up against you as you ran your fingers down his back.

“I think I made a smart move then, inviting myself in tonight,” he replied as he pushed himself up to look down at you.

“Best idea you ever had, Benedict.”


End file.
